


He'd Always Known

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Loneliness, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose may not be a genius. But he'd always known.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd Always Known

He’d known. He’d always known that Church had somewhat of a bad temper. When he got mad, it wasn’t pretty. Few times when it was just the two of them around, he’d leave Church by himself for awhile. But, when other people were around, he’d get Church’s attention and anger directed at him instead. He liked seeing everybody happy. So taking a few more harsh words from Church didn’t bother him. To him, when Church yelled at him, he liked it somewhat. Sure, it wasn’t always good things, but it was important to him. Church has been like that since the first time they met. And whenever Church yelled at him, it just meant he acknowledged his presence. Church hadn’t forgotten about him. He could never forget about Church. They were best friends, afterall. And best friends were always there for each other. He’d be there whenever Church needed him to be. He’d do anything for Church. Church didn’t need to do anything special for him. All he needed was for Church to just be there with him. No matter how many times Church would leave, he’d always make sure to wait for him. That’s just how important Church was to him. He’d always cherish him no matter what happened between them. He’d be forever by his side. 

The others had known this forever. They’d also noticed that he was the only one who could really calm down Church. At the same time, they thought he was insane or foolish for taking all that Church would dish out at him. He didn’t care what the others thought. He had to put all that care in Church, and maybe a few stray machines. He’d make it his sworn duty, besides being a Space Marine. 

So, here they were, standing in the middle of some town on a faraway planet. He and Church stood towards the back of a crowd; watching a CO take the stage set up in the square. Their helmets were off; resting in their hands. Church’s loose, shaggy hair blew slightly in front of his face. He stood behind him; loose, curly blond hair trembling in the wind. He looked up at Church before turning his attention back to the stage. The officer stood behind a podium;microphone attached.

“Citizens, for years the Great War has raged on. Many have lost family and friend alike. We ask ourselves, when will it end?” He stepped down from the podium striding toward center-stage. Each step slowly and firmly. He stopped in the center; arms behind his back.

“Soon, you will be able to stop asking that question. For I, and my outpost associates, have found something new. A new way to fight.” As he spoke his last line, he raised his right hand simultaneously with several pods that rose from the floor. Mist blew across the stage and into the crowd. He turned back to Church, whose face had become more stern. His face turned to worry as Church clenched his helmet tighter. He looked back at the pods. It was why they were here. The officer smirked as he continued to speak.

“Inside these pods, are soldiers. Soldiers, who will become our victory. They will be taken to a laboratory, where they will be changed into the greatest weapons ever.” He paused listening to the murmurs of the crowd. “There is no need to worry. These soldiers were degradable and worthless. Some even traitors. So….We found a better use for them.”

He looks again to Church, whose face is engraved with fury. Church was shaking, and he could feel the heat from his gaze. Very quietly he squeaks out, “....Church?”

“We are desperate to win this war. How long before it might end up on our front door!? We want to end it, and bring victory no matter the cost!” He brings his fist down on one pod, shaking it slightly. “These sacrifices will benefit us! It was their sworn duty to fight and win this war!.....And now they shall.”

The crowd began to cheer and holler as the officer stood, smiling, looking out at them. Now he stood trembling, staring at the icy pods. He could feel tears pricking at his eyelids, as he spotted a faint turquoise and grey in the pods. His gaze snapped back, as Church took a step forward. One step, then another; they began to get faster. 

“Church?”

It was another moment before it clicked in his brain, what was happening. Alarmingly, he drops his helmet, it clatters to the ground as he runs and reaches forward. 

“Church!” He calls out before his arms wrapped around Church; holding him back. His strength had always been insane. He was stronger than all of them. Though, rarely was it used in battle. 

Church struggled against him, a look of absolute rage plastered on his face. 

“Church….” he whimpers, his face pressed against Church’s back. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Church says through gritted teeth. “That bastard’s gotta pay!”

He won’t let him go. Church can’t go up there; he won’t let him leave this time. He clenched his eyes shut as tears slowly start falling down his face. Church continues to try and fight against his iron grip. Church’s fight starts to end as begins to shake uncontrollably. Tears begun to pour down. He still holds onto Church as the pods are taken off stage and the officer follows. The crowd slowly began to dissapate, but they remain there; one holding the other. 

He’d known. He’d always known that Church had a bad temper. But, he was always there for him. It was just the two of them. But, he couldn’t leave Church alone this time.

 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy drabble I put together. If you're wondering, yes the turquoise and grey colors were a hint that Tucker and Wash were there. I hope I made it clear enough without putting it out there blatantly. This was inspired by a scene from Fairy Tail. If you've seen it, you can probably tell which one. :) Enjoy your Churboose. I had a lot of fun writing this. <3


End file.
